The principal objective of the project is to examine a number of important outcomes in the lives of two groups of subjects (one adolescent, one young adult) for whom behavior rating data exist from the elementary school years. Outcomes of interest are psychological adjustment, school adjusting and achievement, and work plans. Health related outcomes to be examined include obesity, drug and inhalant use, the use of alcohol, and smoking. These and other outcomes will be related to scaled teachers' judgments of behavior from the early years of observation, testing hypotheses and analyzing relationships by multiple regression methods. Control variables include sex, ethnic group, intelligence, and socio- economic level. Theoretically, the project will be guided by preliminary findings and by competence theory. It is hypothesized that favorable outcomes reflect competence rather than circumstance, and that such competence can be observed in the pattern of behavior in the early years.